All Good Girls Go To Heaven
by JerseyPinUp
Summary: I thought I was just a simple girl from a small town, no friends or a family members to speak of but little did I know that I was meant for something far beyond my imagination and it all started, not to my knowledge then, with me literally pulling the love of my life out of his own grave. Dean Winchester
1. Prologue

_And in times of great turmoil, when His word and purpose have been forgotten and riotous men turn to evil the greatest gift of love and peace will arise to guide His people back to Him._

The infant lay wrapped in his pink cotton blanket. Not a fret or worry crossed her pale face. She was the extreme image of tranquility. It was true, he had seen many babies in his seemingly endless and infinite life but He could already tell there was something special about this one. A soft purple light emitted an aura of love and peace, coiling around her small form, licking out in small tendrils up towards him, washing him in a sense of calm.

Bending down, the man, who wasn't quite a man at all, placed a tender kiss atop her forehead. She did not stir nor make a sound but continued her slumber as he studied the small child. For an instant he felt a pang of regret. She did not know how important she was just yet, and in truth, neither did he. He only had his orders to protect her until she was needed. And it was that in which he regretted. Would she be able to lead a normal life? Probably not and how was that fair? If he was to admit it to at least himself, it wasn't. But he was a good soldier wasn't he and he had his orders to follow.

"I will be with you Lavender Grace, every step of the way."

And with that, he was gone, but not really.


	2. Chapter 1: Visions

_" _And be not conformed to this world: but be ye transformed by the renewing of your mind, that ye may prove what is that good, and acceptable, and perfect, will of God."__

****Romans 12:2****

I lay in bed for a while after my alarm went off sounding the start of my day. I would be lying to myself if I said I really wanted to get out of the covers. There was nothing I wanted more than to stay under them forever and do nothing at all. But that was not going to happen. I sighed, throwing the covers to the side and rolled of the bed to my feet, stretching and letting out a soft yawn. Walking over to my closet, I picked out a navy blue knee-length baby doll dress with an off white peter pan collar. I grabbed a mustard yellow cardigan and dark gray stalking along with my dark brown ankle length oxfords.

I proceeded to brush my dark brown, almost black elbow length hair, pulling half off it up and combing out my bangs that rested just above my eyebrows. I didn't put too much makeup on just some winged black liner, mascara and my favorite matte red lipstick and placed my thick black glasses atop my pale nose. After the usual teeth brushing and what not I headed down satires to grab my lunch I had packed the night before as well as my breakfast and was on my way to work on my vintage mint purple bicycle with attached basket.

About 15 minuets away I owned a small bookstore stashed with content on lore and myths of anything that went bump in the night. I majored in biblical and demonic history while in college and it carried over to myself just being surrounded by books full of all the information you could think of on said topics. Settling in for a long and promisingly uneventful day I sat in the middle of a rather large pile of books that needed to be categorized.

Setting the last book on the shelf where it rightfully belonged, I huffed looking at the clock, realizing alphabetizing had taken a lot longer then I thought it would and it was already three in the afternoon, which meant lunch time. Taking a seat at my desk I pulled out my water, apple slices and chocolate pudding, I proceeded to bite down on a piece of apple while I was looking up an order of books I had placed a week ago that still hadn't gotten here when I notice a faint ringing in my ear. Shaking my head I played it off on account of me being up and down the stepping stool all day while I was putting the books away.

I would have paid it no mind but it got worse and I began to feel this clenching in my stomach radiating up my to my chest. Was I having a heart attack?! I got up to grab my cell phone from my purse so I could call 911 but my knees gave out and fell, toppling over a stack of books. As I lay there curled into a ball, this indescribable pain enveloping my entire body a voice broke through the ringing.

"He is coming, you must go to him."

_**What? Who's coming, where?**_ I was so confused and I just wanted the ringing to stop.

"Pontiac, Illinois, he's going to need your help."

_**Who?!**_

But as soon as it came it was gone, the pain, the ringing, the voice, gone. I let out a small cry I didn't realize had gotten caught in my throat and sat up wiping at the stray tears that had fallen down my rosy cheeks. Absent mindlessly I wrapped my fingers around the small silver cross that rested around my neck. Was I losing my mind? Maybe I just hadn't enough to eat today? That had to be it. Standing up slowly, I gingerly sat down at my desk and took a sip of my water breathing deeply as I tried to collect my thoughts. But what about that voice? I just couldn't shake it. Sighing I let my eyes fall to the books that had been thrown to the ground and my breath caught in my chest. There, laying open on the floor was a map of Illinois. Pontiac had been circled in an almost burning way, like someone had held up a match to it. Slowly, I leaned down, crawling over to the book and picked it up with shaking hands looking at it, my eyes going wide. It was only about a nine hour drive but I didn't even own a car! What was I thinking? Was I seriously considering traveling across states to some place I had never been to meet up with a guy I had never met who supposedly "Needed me"? I was defiantly losing my mind. I threw the book and stood up grabbing my purse and keys before heading out my bike. I had defiantly lost my mind.

When I got home that night I locked all my doors and made sure all my windows were shut before turning in for the night. I tried to just erase whatever had happened at my store with a hot, steaming shower. Heading upstairs I stripped and turned the water to how ever hot I could handle and stepped in underneath the stream getting my hair wet. _ Y__**ou need to get out more, that's all you have no friends and no love life and what do you do for fun? Church on Sundays? To many hours at the book store, that's all.**_

I let out a small laugh, starting to believe that it was just over working myself with no out let when I started to hear that ringing again and this pinching behind my eyes ripped through my skull. I grabbed my head as my eyes rolled backwards. Fuzzy images of a cross in the ground surrounded by tall trees played across my mind. Images of a gas and go and telephone booth and a sign that said Pontiac an hour away followed. And with that, the images were gone. I sank to the ground, breathing heavily.

_**Okay...okay, it's okay, were okay.**_

I stood up slowly and turned off the water, wrapping a towel around myself and stepping out of the shower. My eyes went wide when I saw that someone or something had written GO TO HIM on the mirror. I let out a small cry and whipped it away like it was never there in the first place, but I knew it was. Running my hands through my hair I rushed out of the bathroom to my bedroom and sat on my bed trying to focus. I tried to make sense of what I had saw and all I kept coming up with was I needed to go to Pontiac, Illinois. I gripped my cross once again and sighed. I was really going to do this wasn't I?


	3. Chapter 2: Rising

"_Behold! I tell you a mystery. We shall not all sleep, but we shall all be changed in a moment, in the twinkling of an eye, at the last trumpet. For the trumpet will sound, and the dead will be raised imperishable, and we shall be changed_."

**1 Corinthians 15:51-42**

Quickly I got dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans my black oxfords a short sleeve black button up blouse with a white peter pan collar and a gray cardigan. I still didn't know exactly what I was doing but the overwhelming need to do this had begun to itch at my skin making me almost want to scream. I grabbed this old leather back pack that kind of resembled the one Laura Croft carried through out the Tomb Raider games and stuffed $200 dollars along with three water bottles, protein bars and a small vintage knife with the etching of a dream catcher in the wooden handle I had picked up at a road side-show a few years back just in case actually ever needed protection, and God willing, I wouldn't need it.

I grabbed a book and my keys and my cell phone on the way out and headed down the street to the bus stop. I looked it up just to make sure and Pontiac, Illinois was only about nine hours away and just my luck there was only two gas and goes along the way and only one of those could be found near the woods. My best guess was that was the one I needed to head to and catching the next bus that left at eleven, I'd get there around eight in the morning.

I got to the bus stop just as it pulled up and paid the toll before grabbing a seat in the front. I still had no idea what I was doing or why I was doing it but I was a firm believer in God. At least enough to think that this is what I needed to do. I believed in ghosts and psyche, tarot and palm reading, so maybe I had just been sensitive my entire life and it was deciding to kick in now? Supernatural was my best guess and I didn't study biblical and demonic lore for four years and own a book store full of anything from lycanthropy to warlocks to start second guessing that I could be having visions for some reason. That was the question though, why? And who was I going to meet when I got there?

Nine hours and a bus full of stinky people, creepy men and not one but two very unhappy crying babies I finally arrived at my destination. I stepped off the bus and looked around. Raising an eyebrow and feeling my heart pound against my chest I saw the gas station, the phone booth as well as the tall trees in the distance. Swallowing hard I pulled on the leather straps of my back pack and headed towards the woods.

_**Okay if I was a giant wooden cross in the middle of nowhere, where would I be?**_

Sighing, I looked around and decided to keep a straight line forward, hoping either something would shout out at me 'Hey I'm a Cross!' Or I'd just stumble upon it, whatever came first.

_**Well, vision or voice in my head, you could actually help me out now if you wanted.**_

I said to no one in particular, it had only been about 15 minuets bust still, without a proper way to go about doing this I could seriously get lost! Groaning, I looked around for something that would ring a bell when I started to hear the ringing in my head, it wasn't as loud as last time but still it hurt.

"Straight ahead, not much longer now."

_**Okay, thank you.**_

I said shaking my head as my ears popped. Sure enough straight ahead was the cross. I felt my heart speed up as I walked even faster until I was standing right in front of it. A small smile played across my face. I wasn't crazy after all, well, for the most part. But what did I need to do, why was I brought here? Thinking back on what the voice had said before, something about he was coming and he would need my help. Maybe this is where he would meet me? In any case, I felt my stomach rumble so I decided to sit down for a moment and have a snack and hopefully this guy would show up.

Sitting down, I pulled out a water and energy bar as well as my book and began to read, chewing on my food. Squinting my eyes, I took a look around, actually enjoying the scenery. The woods were quite and peaceful, much different then my stacks of books back home and I smiled. Despite what had happened in the last hours, I was okay, I was kind of having fun, almost like an adventure. Almost instantly after thinking that the ground began to shake. I guess I had spoken to soon.

Jumping up, I looked around me for any signs to explain what was causing the shaking, I started to hear this cracking, wood splintering as the trees all around me began toppling over and that's when I saw it, the hand come scratching out of the ground like some Romero flick. I involuntarily let out a scream falling flat on my behind as the hand reached up further for something, anything, but it didn't take a voice in my head to make it click, this is why I was here. Nervously I crawled forward, my own shaking hands grasping the dirty one that was coming from out of the earth and pulled with everything I had in me.

Falling back, still holding the hand I heard gasping and moaning and for a second I thought my insides were going to get ripped out by a zombie. But my fears were soon dismissed when I saw a man trying to crawl out of what I gathered was his own grave. I sat up on my knees and grasped his other hand and pulled as hard as I could, his hands shot up wrapping around my forearms and I in turn held him underneath his arm pits, up around his back and yanked him all the way out. We fell back so that he was resting on my lap and I was laying on the groaned, both in a fit of huffing and heavy breathing.

"Water...please, I need...water." I heard his raspy voice cry out and I instantly reached into my bag and pulled out a water bottle opening it up and handing it too him. I helped him sit up and an instinct of caring washed over me as I started to rub his back and told him it was alright, everything was okay. His breathing had calmed a bit as he finally looked up at me in confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked his green eyes searching my face. I bit my bottom lip nervously, despite the circumstances, I had to of noticed he was rather attractive. I may be a virgin, but I still took my pleasure in look at men, not that they ever looked back.

"Lavender Grace." I said sheepishly. His eyebrow forwarded.

"What are you doing here, I don't even know you."

What do I tell him, the truth? Would he even believe me? Then again he did just pull himself out of his own grave. I went for the cliff note version.

"I know this is going to sound crazy..."

"Try me sweet heart." He remarked, trying to stand up, so I began to help him. Sighing, I just went with it.

"Something...or someone told me to come here and help you." We had begun to walk out towards the gas station while I gave him an energy bar and another water, my hand still wrapped around his back, supporting him. He stopped and looked at me.

"Like voice in your head or..."

"Ya...I know, crazy." I said kind of laughing. We had arrived at the gas and go and he began gathering more water and food.

"Actually, I've heard worse...christo..."

I heard him say almost to low of a whisper that I might have missed if I wasn't watching him closely.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused. He smirked, shaking his head.

"Nothing, never mind." He walked back up to me, as I stood by the door.

"Thank you, in any case for helping me, let me ask you something, can you tell me what the date of today is?"

"Uh, September...18th, 2009." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Were you..dead, are you a zombie?" I finally asked, nervously. He laughed, shaking his head.

"No, as far as I can tell, I'm human." He answered.

"But you were dead, right like really dead, how are you back?" I asked looking at him with curiosity. He shrugged, a look of unknowing on his own face.

"I don't know sweet heart, I should be dead, I've been gone a year, I should at least look like a..."

"Extra for Thriller?" I finished for him and he smirked, nodding.

"Ya, well look, you've done enough for me as it is so I hate to ask you for anymore but..."

"What do you need?" I cut in, that feeling of needing to help flowing through me once again. He gave me the most curios look, it almost looked like a scene of wonder? I couldn't quite place it, but his eyes were making me weak in the knees so I had to look away.

"I need a ride, I need to get to a friend of mine."

"I would but I came here on a bus..." I said regretfully.

"Okay, that's fine, I'll figure out something." He said looking around.

"Well the bus for South Dakota, that's where I live, will be here soon, I have money, we can go back there until you figure out what you're doing." I said matter of factually. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"You wouldn't happen to live in Sioux Falls, South Dakota would you?" suspicion in his voice. I looked back at him confused.

"Ya, why?"

"You wouldn't happen to know a Bobby Singer would you?"

I thought for a moment and could vaguely recall an older man with a beard and a trucker hat.

"Um, ya, I mean, I don't know him personally but he comes into my book store sometimes."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, that's my friend, so if you wouldn't mind...I'll take you up on that offer."

I bit down on my cheek, looking at him, should I fear him, should I trust him. In any case something had led me to him, to help back to the exact town I lived in, whatever had talked to me in my head or had brought him back seemed to want us to meet, I wasn't about to leave him here. Maybe he and this Bobby Singer could help give me some answers of my own. Finally, I nodded.

"Okay, on one condition." I said smiling at him. He instantly returned it.

"Name it sugar."

"Do you have a name?"

He out stretched his hand and I grasped it as we shook.

"Dean, Dean Winchester."

As soon as his name left his lips a high-pitched ringing erupted all around us, causing us to both clamp our hands over our ears and fall to our knees in pain.


	4. Chapter 3: Names

_"A good name is more desirable than great riches;_  
><em> to be esteemed is better than silver or gold."<em>

**Proverbs:22**

"Stay right there, don't move!" Dean yelled over the wailing. I nodded, falling back against the cash register and watched as Dean grabbed a canister of salt that had been laying on a shelf not far away. He proceeded to line the salt along the windows. I watched in confusion.

"What are you doing?!" I tried to yell but the ringing became even louder then before and I swore I heard a voice trying to talk over it. I clenched my hands as tight as they could over my ears and huddled down. I could hear the windows starting to crack and the next thing I knew, Dean had thrown himself on top of me in a protective way as they shattered, sending tiny shards all around us. And with that, the ringing was gone as fast as it had came. The only sound was our labored breathing.

"Dean..." I breathed shyly, suddenly aware of our position.

"Oh, sorry, are you okay?" He asked, genuine concern evident in his husky voice as he stood up, helping me stand as well, dusting some of the glass that had fallen atop my form. I nodded, looking up at him through my big glasses slightly fearful of what had just happened.

"What was that...I mean...that wasn't like before..." It was his turn to look at me in confusion.

"Are you saying this has happened before?" He asked, motioning to the shattered glass all around us. I wrapped my hands around myself looking down at my feet trying to make sense of it all but as hard as I tried, I just couldn't. I finally shrugged looking back up at those stunning green eyes, my knees instantly starting to shake so I resorted to picking tiny glass pieces out of my hair.

"Back when I said someone, or something rather, had told me to come and find you because you needed my help, I got this ringing in my ear before the voice finally came through and I was able to understand it but...it wasn't like that, not that intense."

His fingers came up and picked a big shard out of my bangs and threw it to the ground, causing me to catch his eye and I bit my lip nervously. Like I said, I was a virgin so I wasn't really good around boys, especially one as good looking as Dean, and the situation didn't help.

"Did you hear a voice this time?" He questioned leaning down to pick up the plastic bag he had filled with water bottles and snacks.

"For a moment, I thought so, but it just got so loud, it all became so fuzzy, I'm so confused." I admitted, pulling on my back pack. He nodded in understanding.

"Believe me sugar, I'm just as confused as you, that's why we need to get to my friend Bobby's, my brother, Sam, should be there as well and I'm hoping they can help us..." he gestured between the two of us, "figure out exactly what the hell is going on.

"Okay." I said sighing, it seemed like the best option. I certainly had no idea what was going on and with the opportunity of possibly getting some answers finally in view, I wasn't about to pass it up.

"Lets get to the bus station before we miss it." I said heading for the door before placing some cash on the counter. This earned me a weird look from Dean.

"What? It's for all the stuff you took." I said matter-o-fact. Dean laughed opening the door for me.

"Well aren't you just as sweet as pie." He joked causing me to smile shyly as I walked outside stopping abruptly, causing Dean to run right into me.

"Woah, why'd you stop?" He asked walking to stand beside me so he could get a better look. I pointed at the bus that was currently driving away.

"Oh crap." He simply said, huffing.

"Yep." I said, letting a huff of my own escape my lips.

"What do we do now?" I questioned, looking up at him, taking notice to how tall he was compared to my 5 foot 4 form. His eyes scanned around us, presumably looking for something to help us in our predicament.

"Bingo," he said, "Come on." I followed him to an old run down vintage car as he opened the door and threw the plastic bag in the back before leaning down to rip the dash off and pull the wires out.

"You know how to wire a car?" I asked walking over to the passenger side so I could slide in and place my bag with his as I watched with curiosity. He smirked up at me as he flicked two wires together causing them to spark and the engine to rev to life.

"Among other things." He answered, finding his seat before the wheel and shutting the door behind him. I looked out the window as I rolled it down with raised eyebrows and a slight blush staining my cheeks. Who had I exactly pulled out of the ground, James Dean? Expertly, he pulled out and onto the main road. Beside me, Dean rolled his own window down and began to play with the radio, surprisingly it worked and favorite song of mine by The Beatles, Black Bird, came on softly through the speakers.

"Is this okay?" He asked glancing over at me before returning his eyes to the road.

"Yes." I said smiling as I brushed my hair out of my face as best I could. Long hair and wind don't mix, but it felt good. I saw him nod yet another one of those smirks on his face as his face as his thumbs beat on the steering wheel lightly.

I watched the scenery pass by as I tried to replay the events of the last 12 hours or so and makes some sense of them. Had it only been that long? It felt like ages. Leaning my head against the door frame, my hand propping my chin up causing my hair to whip behind me, I found myself wishing that my mother was here. She may not have known exactly what was going on, but she would have found the right words to say to calm my raising thoughts. I felt tears brim my eyes and I quickly brushed them away. My parents had been gone a very long time, they were older when they had me so natural causes took them in there own way. I didn't like getting into the details, too many bad memories of long nights in the hospital and funeral paper work. I shook my head and sighed.

"You okay over there? Dean asked glancing at me.

"Ya, just trying to make sense of it all ya know?" I said looking over at him. He nodded in understanding.

"Ya I do, but trust me, if anyone knows whats going on, Bobby is the person to go to, my brother too, we'll get this all sorted out, don't you worry." He said, sending a small smile my way.

"I hope so." I said folding my hands over my chest as I tapped my feet on the ground absent mindedly.

"Uh, so, Lavender...that's not a name you hear very often." I heard Dean say. I raised an eyebrow, was he trying small talk me?

"Uh," I laughed lightly, thinking of my name, "Ya, my parents were kind of hippies." He shot a look of confusion my way mixed with amusement.

"Hippies? As in..."

"Flower, love and peace man." I said in a dopy voice, holding up a peace sign as I laughed. Dean followed in suite.

"My mom was actually kind of a psychic or sensitive, she owned a small shop she read tarot cards and palms at, her name was Mina and my father, Jonah he was a herpetologist, he sold them out of the same shop my mom worked at, it was like a joint business so when they chose my name they wanted something special, something with meaning."

"And what does your name mean?" He asked, curios.

"Love, purity, healing, something new and promised." I answered, remembering the night I asked my mom why she had chose my name as she had finished reading her favorite Palms to me like she would every night before placing a lavender flower to mark her place when she was done.

"Seems fitting." Deans voice rang out, bringing me back from my memory. I smiled watching his expression.

"Thank you, I've always loved my name." I admitted, toying with the silver cross resting on my chest, it had been my 18th birthday present from my parents.

"Do you know what your name means?" I asked, he shook his head looking out the window.

"Nah, only that I was named after my grandmother." My eyebrows forward together.

"Your grandmother?" I asked, intrigued. He nodded.

"Ya, on my mothers side."

"That's actually very sweet." I said.

"Thanks." He answered.

"It actually means something Holy, like a church or valley, it also means leader." I said, this caused him to look at me.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I just find names interesting, there meanings and origins, I do own a book store after all." I said shrugging, rolling up my window, the sun was starting to set and it was getting colder.

"Huh...we'll aren't you full of interesting facts." He joked.

"Librarian." I added, pulling my own leg. He laughed again.

"We'll be there in a few hours, why don't you close your eyes for a bit?"

"You wont kill me in my sleep will you?" I asked, joking but not really.

"Scouts honor, your safe with me." He answered without missing a beat. I squinted at him but even I couldn't deny the tired sitting behind my eyes and decided resting them wasn't so bad.

"Okay." I said, a small yawn escaping from my lips as I resting my chin on my hand and closed my eyes.

It didn't take long for the sound of very soft snoring to reach my ear as I kept on driving. In the silence of the car I let my eyes rest on the girl sleeping beside me so peacefully. She was an interesting one to say the least but it was refreshing. Defiantly not my type either but she was sweet, her kindness and innocence was almost seeping out of her, I could almost taste it. But behind that gentle face I could see the concern and worry, it looked too foreign for her even if I didn't know her that well. All I knew was she had forsaken her normal life as a librarian, and she really did fit the part to be honest, to travel to the middle of nowhere so she could pull me out of the ground. Which might I add she was handling rather gracefully. If that didn't earn her my trust I didn't know what did. Absent mindedly I rubbed at the swollen burn on my upper arm. What had pulled me out of the pit? I hadn't the damnedest idea but I had a hunch that whatever did had something to do with Lavender being sent to help me out back there and probably was trying to make another attempt at contact back in the store too. Sighing, I came to a stop as we pulled into Singer Salvage.

"Here we go."


End file.
